Generally, paper cups are widely used when selling coffee or juice via beverage vending machines or in coffee shops. A paper cup usually includes a cylindrical cup body for accommodating a beverage and a curling portion disposed at a top end of the cylindrical cup body in order to protect the user's lips and maintaining the curled shape of the cup body.
However, when hot coffee or cold juice is filled in a conventional paper cup, due to heat of hot coffee or chill of cold juice, the user cannot stably grasp the paper cup with his/her hand. Thus, an additional insulation band is placed around the cup body when selling hot coffee or cold juice.
Also, when the user grasps the cup body, the cup body may slip from the user's hand.